Who's Afraid Of The Big, Bad Wolf?
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Emma discovers a side to Ruby she never knew existed. ONESHOT. Don't own OUAT. R&R! Rated T for language.


**Emma discovers a side to Ruby she didn't know existed. Emma/Ruby friendship ONE-SHOT. This is also WAYYYY before the events of "Red-Handed". Even before Graham died.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She hated herself.<p>

Really, REALLY, hated herself.

She could have said no. She could have said that she didn't feel like being abandoned and having to put up with looking like a loner at the bar, getting drunk by herself while Mary Margaret was passed out on the floor (this is what happened last time).

But she was too nice.

And the damn bitch had given her puppy dog eyes.

And one thing Emma couldn't resist was puppy dog eyes.

Plus, she said she really wanted Emma to be there.

And Emma's superpower told her she wasn't lying.

She shoved her bright pink dress on and applied some mascara on her eyelashes.

She really didn't want to do this.

But Mary Margaret was also going, which meant that she was gonna get drunk. And she was gonna talk about David.

And one thing Ruby hated more than clothes (apparently, by her excessive cleavage) was Mary Margaret moping over David and his current "marital" status.

Mary Margaret promised there would be none of that on their night out tonight, but Emma knew better.

Give her one tequila and the David Rants began.

"Come on, Emma! We're late already!" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen. Emma sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Just a couple of hours, and you're back." She looked at her bed.

"And then it's you and me buddy. For at least 12 hours. Straight." She said, pointing at it. She walked out and almost bumped into Mary Margaret.

"You ready?" She asked breathlessly.

"Why are you so excited?" Emma asked her, confused.

"Because! Tonight is gonna be just us girls! No men, no Dav-"

"AH! No! I will not here you talk about him! I have about half an hour before you get a drink in your system and I have to put up with it regardless!"

"No, no you won't! Because I am not going to talk about him! As far as I'm concerned, he no longer exists!"

"Right..." Emma closed the door behind her and locked it.

"We walking, or...?"

"Why would we walk?" Mary Margaret asked, confused.

"Because...you're gonna get drunk. And because you're gonna get drunk, I'm gonna get drunk. And Ruby is DEFINITELY getting drunk. See the problem here?"

"Well, you're friends with the Sheriff, it'll be fine."

Emma looked at her in surprise.

"I wasn't thinking of "don't drive so you don't get caught", I was thinking more along the lines of "don't drive so you CAN get drunk and not get into an accident"! And hear you talk about David! And also! He's arrested me twice before, don't think he won't do it again!"

"I'm not gonna talk about him!"

"Walking it is." Emma said, passing her car and walking down the street. They didn't get very far before they heard a horn honking behind them and saw Ruby pulling up in her car, a massive grin on her face.

"Full moon tonight! WOO!" She howled and Emma looked at her and laughed. Ruby got out of her car and Emma whistled. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a plaid red skirt and stockings.

"Careful, don't sink your claws into any men tonight!" Emma said, grinning.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Ruby said, winking. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride!" Ruby said, hopping back into her car.

"I hope this means you aren't drinking!"

* * *

><p>"WOOOOO! KEEP 'EM COMING, RICHIE!" Ruby shouted, slamming her shot of tequila on the bar.<p>

"I guess I was wrong." Emma muttered, downing her shot in one go and sighing.

"Do you think David really loves Kathryn?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"No way! That's it! I'm outta here!" Emma said, getting up.

"Oh, no! Emma don't go, I'm sorry!" Mary Margaret got up, too-

And her entire drink flung from her hand and landed on a guy. He glared at her and got up angrily.

"Bitch!" He got up and walked over to her.

"Whoa, calm down!" Emma said, stepping in front of Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry!" Mary Margaret squeaked.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Hey, whoa!"

"Back off, Roger." A deadly voice said quietly. Emma turned in surprise and saw Ruby glaring at Roger angrily.

"If it isn't the town slut! Your little friend here is gonna pay for what she did!"

"Who is this guy?" Emma asked from the corner of her mouth.

"He's...not the nicest guy in town!" Mary Margaret whispered, her voice shaking.

"I said, back off." Ruby said, walking up to him. Roger laughed-

And backhanded Ruby across the face. Ruby smashed against the bar and Emma growled.

"HEY!" She went to pounce on the guy, but Mary Margaret gripped her.

"NO! Don't!"

Before Emma had time to pull her off, Ruby jumped up and punched him right across the face. He looked at her in shock, then went to hit her again, but she ducked and kneed him in the face, then upper-cutted him and kicked him in the chest. Emma watched in complete amazement as Ruby kicked the guy's ass.

It took her about a minute to finally register that Ruby was probably going to kill the guy if she didn't break the fight up.

"Alright! Enough!" Emma grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her away with difficulty - Ruby was struggling against her.

"Come on, Ruby! Enough!" Emma practically dragged her outside.

"Let go of me, Emma!" Ruby growled. They finally got outside the bar and Emma let her go. She went to go back inside and Emma gasped.

"Ruby, your eye! It's swelling!"

"It's fine!" She muttered, trying to get back in.

"No, it's not! Come on, we're leaving!" Emma dragged her all the way over to Granny's Diner, where Ruby opened the door using her key.

"There's a first aid kit in the cupboard under the slushie maker." Ruby muttered.

Emma grabbed the first aid kit and rushed back to her, sitting her down as Mary Margaret put the lights on.

There was a cut above her eye and a blue blotch was already forming.

"Jesus Christ..."

"That bad?"

"Mhmm..." Emma dabbed at it with a cloth and Ruby hissed.

"So...what the hell was that?" Emma asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I kicked his ass. Doesn't matter."

"You sure did. Maybe you should be Sheriff around here." Ruby laughed.

"No thanks. I prefer being the waitress." Ruby got up and grinned.

"Well, I'm going home. Thanks for a fun night out! We should do it again next week!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Your Granny is gonna flip out when she sees you!" Emma exclaimed.

"Naw! She's seen me worse! Here's the key! Lock up before you leave! I'll get it back off you tomorrow. Bye!"

Emma watched her leave, too shocked to call her back.

"Seen her worse?" She said to Mary Margaret. She shrugged.

"Ruby's known for getting into fights. She's a bit of a badass around here." She sighed and yawned.

"Let's go home. I'm kinda tired." Mary Margaret walked outside and Emma looked at her in shock.

"This town just gets weirder and weirder..."


End file.
